Sweet & Sour
by pirates.are.hot
Summary: Nolan, Sage, and Lily are best friends in their seventh year. They're starting to look back to when they first met & when they met the Marauders.


**Chapter 1**

Do you remember the first day of school? You were terrified right? You had that feeling in your stomach that was nervousness, nauseous, and get just scared. It was like you wanted to throw up but then if you did you would get laughed at so you really didn't want to.

Well that's me. My first day of a new school that I never heard of. I didn't know that this school even existed. I guess it's because I never had any communication with this side of my family.

But here I am stuck on King's Cross and I don't know how to get to this platform. So I'm standing here looking like an idiot and no one is going to stop me to ask if I need help. I saw a couple of kids with an owls and I decided to follow them. They walked to the wall and disappeared. Before the oldest one could disappear I stopped him.

"Hi how do you get to this platform?" I asked him and showed him my ticket.

"Platform 93/4 right?" he asked me.

"Yea, you've heard of it?"

"Of course. Okay you look to see if any muggle is staring and when it's safe to go you walk towards the wall and just walk through it. Don't worry you won't hit it, you'll walk through and see people there," he said.

"Thanks," I said and followed what he told me. I fell through the wall and when I got to the other side I laughed. It was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. I got on the train and found an empty compartment and put my trunk on top. I pulled out a book and started to read. I heard a whistle and closed my book. I took out my wand and stared at it. I couldn't believe I had this thing that would do magic. I put my wand back and looked out the window and the compartment door opened and a girl with fire red hair came in.

"Hi can I sit with you?" she asked. I nodded and helped her with her trunk. She sat opposite of me and stared at me. "I'm Lily Evans."

"I'm Nolan," I said and shook her outstretched hand.

"Nolan?" she asked.

"Yea the doctors told my mom I was a boy, and when she found out I was a girl she was too drugged up to changed my name so she left it at Nolan," I explained to her.

"Okay, well it's better than Lily," she said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Everyone makes fun of me saying that I was named after a flower and some kids would give me lilies and keep making fun of me," she said. The door opened again and a girl with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes stuck her head in.

"Can I share this with you?" she asked. Lily and I nodded and she dragged her trunk it.

"I'm Sage," she said after we put her trunk up.

"I'm Lily," Lily said.

"I'm Nolan," I said. Sage sat down next to me and laughed.

"Our parents are so creative," she said. I laughed and looked at the passing green outside. "Lily you have the nicest eyes I have ever seen."

"Thanks, yours are very nice too," she said with a blush. I sat there mad at my mother and father. I had boring strawberry blonde hair, and the same my parents eyes mixed together; green and blue. My eyes were almost teal, but a shade uglier.

"So Lily what house do you think you'll be put in it?" Sage asked Lily.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe Ravenclaw, but my father keeps telling me Gryffindor, what about you?" Lily asked her.

"Gryffindor by far," Sage answered.

"What about you Nolan?" Lily asked me.

"What are houses?" I asked them.

"Are you muggle-born?" Sage asked me and I nodded. My father had no magic in him so I guess he was a muggle. "Okay at Hogwarts they have fours houses that everyone is sorted into. There are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Each house has their own qualities and people are sorted into them based on the same qualities."

"They'll probably explain everything to us later but there are house points. You can get house points for doing good things or house points taken away by doing bad things and at the end of the year the house with the most points get the House Cup," Lily said. There was a knock on the door and a boy with the same black hair and blue eyes as Sage walked in.

"Hey Sage, Aidan and I are going to look for another compartment and when we get back we're going to change," he said.

"Cameron you don't have to tell me everything you do. I'm not mum," she said. Aidan twin (I'm guessing) came in and ruffled Sage's hair up.

"Shut up brat," Aidan said. Sage pushed his arm away and pushed them out of the compartment.

"Those were my twin brothers Cameron and Aidan, they're three years older than me," she said.

"They're fourth years?" Lily asked sounding surprised.

"Yea, but they're immature even to be first years like us," Sage answered.

---

Hours later I walked out of the compartment with my uniform and went towards the bathroom. I changed in there and tried to make my ugly hair look remotely nice but I was cursed with ugly hair and it wouldn't move. On the way back to the compartment a loud sound came from a compartment and four boys ran out.

"Sirius what did you do?" A sandy blonde hair one asked another one.

"I don't know," a boy answered who had black hair that was in his face.

"Excuse me," I said and they all stared at me.

"What?" they all asked.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the hallway," I said.

"We're sorry," a short one said and I walked away. I walked into the compartment and told Sage and Lily about what happened.

"James Potter," Sage said.

"Who?" I asked.

"They're first years like us but I've known them forever. Well I've known James forever, his family lives next to me," she said. There was a knock on the door and Cameron stuck his head in.

"We'll be there in five minutes," he told us and I looked out the window to see a castle.


End file.
